Torture
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Cammie is going under the worst kind of torture knowing to pavement artist-kind.


**AN: Hey guys! How's your spring break been? I was in Vegas, and as I was boarding the flight, this idea just popped into my head, and I rushed to type it out when I got home, so hope you enjoy! Also, I don't own. :(  
**

A group of 6 teens stood alone in a group, staring deplorably through the glass window. A boy with sandy brown hair and startlingly green eyes flinched at every involuntary shudder given by the beautiful girl in the other room; his girlfriend.

Everyone gasps as the man strikes the girl across the face, and a large, Greek god-esque boy struggles to contain the sandy haired boy. Finally, he calls over his shoulder to another girl, the closest friend of the captive.

"Bex? Some help, before Zach tears the wall down?"

Quickly, the tanned girl walks over, and helps constrain Zach, who is all the while yelling at a model-like girl, who is staring into the room with a bored expression.

"We shouldn't have come here! Grant, let go of me!" Zach yelled, struggling against his bonds, his face going red. The girl continued to stare out the window with a passive expression on her face.

"We shouldn't have come here at all! We shouldn't have let her go; not alone at least!" The boy yelled again. "Macey McHenry ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" He bellowed.

The girl sighed and turned to face him, her black hair gleaming blue in the light. Her blue eyes glowed with vitality and life. Zach realized that although Macey's eyes were similar in color to his girlfriend's, instead of shining with happiness, her eyes had bee dulled by fear, and she was quaking in the room.

Macey looked at Zach with a long, calculating air before speaking. "This would have been good for her. This _**is**_ good for her." She turned back to the window and continued staring out the window, ignoring Zach's yells of rage and the struggle of Grant and Bex to hold him in place.

Finally, the two teens huddled in the corner spoke. First, a boy with black hair and square glasses spoke.

"Shush! We've got audio!" He said this while turning up the volume of a radio. His girlfriend, a pixie-like girl with long blonde hair and a soft southern accent placed her arm on Zach's, whispering, "Cammie's strong Zach, she'll be fine."

He took a deep breath, slowly calming down. "She'll be fine," he repeated over and over, like a mantra.

Finally, voices filled the air.

"My friends will come for me, I know it!" A girl's voice flooded the room. Cammie's voice.

"Bah! You think your weak, pathetic little friends will rescue you? You have no chance of survival, not unless you tell me what I want to know!" The interrogator's harsh French accent caused the teens to cringe. It wasn't what they were used to.

"I'll never tell! You can't make me!" The girl seemed close to tears, and then there was a slap and she gasped.

Zach growled, but forced himself to stay calm. Then,

"You're a stubborn one. So how about we make a deal? I know what happened to your father, and if you tell me what I want to know, I'll tell you where he is."

Bex closed her eyes. "C'mon Cam, stay strong! You can do this!"

Zach glanced over his shoulder and saw the pain in Cammie's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but then the radio went dead, static filling the room.

Jonas and Zach immediately went to work on it, Zach to get his mind off of what was happening to his girlfriend.

Liz floated over to go stand by Macey. She looked down and saw that Macey's fists were clenched, the knuckles appearing white. She did not mention it. Instead she said, "Think she'll be alright?"

Macey shrugged, struggling to appear disinterested, but when she spoke, her voice cracked in several places.

"If this is the Cammie I know, she'll come through...." She trailed off, once again following the scene in front of her.

They waited for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the soft whispering of Zach and Jonas as they attempted to fix the radio, and the quiet clinking of metallic parts.

Then suddenly, the door flew open, and Zach rose, quickly enveloping the girl in his arms.

"You okay Cams?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head, and he moved allowing everyone else to stampede towards her.

However, only Macey remained at the window, and only when everyone else had moved, and Zach had taken Cammie's hand again, did she speak.

"Well Cam? How was it?" She turned to face her friend, her blue eyes glowing like thunder.

Cammie scowled at Macey, her own blue eyes glittering with anger and shame.

"That was torture. Macey, why did you make me do it? It was torture! You know I _**hate**_acting!"

Macey shrugged and began walking out the door. "There were auditions for a spy movie, and I thought, 'why not get a _real_ spy in the main role?'" She walked away, waiting for everyone to catch up with her before saying, "And don't be surprised when you get a call back. You were great."

Everyone laughed as Cammie shook her head, her pony tail swaying.

"Never again!"

**AN: Got you there for a moment, didn't I? Well, I hoped you liked it, and please, please, please review! I appreciate all feedback! Also, I've started a challenge! The details are on my profile, so head over there! And for any of you traveling to Vegas any time in the future, check out the Ka Show by Cirque Du Soliel! It was amazing!**


End file.
